Gil Toss
'' (iOS).]] Gil Toss , also known as Zeninage, $Toss, GP Rain, Coin, Spare Change, Money Talks, or GilToss, is an ability that appears in many games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually associated with the Samurai or Gambler class. It involves dealing damage at the expense of gil. It usually targets all opponents. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Gil Toss would have been an Augment Ability in the 3D version, but was dummied out for unknown reasons. The only thing that can be found is a text description found within the data. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Harley has Gil Toss as one of her commands, it has a Charge Time of 3. The formula for the cost is as follows: : Gil Cost = Level * 30 per enemy per throw Final Fantasy V Zeninage is the Level 2 ability of the Samurai class, and it is the Samurai's default ability. It deals massive damage to all enemies, at the cost of a lot of gil. The formula for Zeninage is as follows: : Damage = (10 + Level - Defense) * 150 to each enemy : Gil Cost = Level * 50 per enemy per throw Final Fantasy VI Setzer Gabbiani and Gogo can use Gil Toss (GP Rain in the original) by equipping the Heiji's Jitte relic (called Coin Toss in the original). The amount of gil used for Gil Toss is equal to the user's Level x30. Damage for Gil Toss is as follows: : Damage = Gil Thrown * 2 / Number of enemies hit When the ability is used by enemies, the enemies will use the amount of gil they would drop instead of the party's gil. When used via the Mimic command, the command will still use up gil due to a bug. Final Fantasy VII Coin is the Level 2 ability on the Throw Materia, and also provided by Master Command. It allows the player to select an amount of gil to throw, and deals damage based on a tenth of the gil selected. This marks the first time the player can decide how much gil they want to throw. The attack is considered Long Range. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gil Toss is used with the Gil Toss materia when Zack is in range. He throws money to damage all enemies, losing gil equivalent to ~1% of the total gil. The damage dealt is a fixed percentage of the thrown amount of gil and damages the enemy 20% of the used sum when Gil Toss is mastered. Gil Toss requires no AP to use. Gil Toss is a reward in Mission 4-4-4 and it can also be retrieved in a treasure chest in missions 7-4-6, 8-6-3, and 9-5-3. It can also be stolen from Scissor Devil, a random enemy in missions 9-5-2 and 9-5-3. It can also be created via Materia Fusion by upgrading from Mug or Smart Consumer. Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can use the Flair ability Spare Change to throw money at a single enemy. The ability is learned from the Poison Knuckles and Rune Claws for 40 AP. The formula used to determine how much gil is thrown is as follows: : Gil Used = Amarant's Lv * 101 The amount of damage Gil Toss can deal is as follows: : Damage = Used * Gil Used * Spirit) / (Gil Owned * 10) Final Fantasy X Spare Change is a Special ability found in Rikku's section of the Sphere Grid. Every 10 gil thrown inflicts 1 point of damage. The damage is considered neither physical or magical, instead falling into "special" damage category. Final Fantasy X-2 Spare Change is an ability learned by the Samurai dressphere for 20 AP. It targets one opponent. Damage done via Spare Change is equivalent of: : * Gil / + 20[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/974868-final-fantasy-x-x-2-ultimate-box/faqs/25872 Final Fantasy X-2 FAQ/Walkthrough by Split Infinity] Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XII Gil Toss is available as a Technick. It can be bought for 2,000 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress and Jahara and unlocks with 35 license points. 1 gil equals 1 damage point, and the amount of gil thrown is the sum of current party members' HP divided by the number of enemies in range. Gil Toss is considered physical damage and thus is nullified against enemies who put up a paling. The damage caps at 9,999 each toss. In the Zodiac versions, Gil Toss is found on 70F of the Draklor Laboratory or the Pharos - Second Ascent. The license costs 30 LP to unlock and can be used by the Machinist, Archer, Bushi, and Shikari, although the Shikari needs to acquire the Esper Mateus license first. Damage is still capped even if the general damage cap was lifted for the Zodiac versions. Final Fantasy XV Gil Toss is not an ability usable by the party, but the Yojimbo enemy can unveil its bag of gil to do damage to the party. This may allude to the aeon Yojimbo from Final Fantasy X whom the player could summon by yielding him gil, and to the Samurai job class in general, as Gil Toss is associated with samurai in the series. In Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, the player can obtain a katana called Zenigiri that grants the ability called "Spare Change" that uses up gil to damage one enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gil Toss is a Juggler ability learned for 100 AP from the Jackknife. It does 30 damage every time and costs 30 gil to use each time. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gil Toss is a Juggler ability that does varying damage based on the amount of gil thrown, selected by the player from the amounts either 10, 100, 1,000, or 10,000 gil. It can be learned for 100 AP from the Jackknife, and targets enemies in range of four squares. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Money Talks is the last ability learned on the Merchant Job. It costs 1,000 gil to use and its damage is equal to 1% of player's current gil. Bravely Default Takeover is the job level 6 ability for the Merchant. The user spend their level times 50 pg to deal damage to one target that is equal to the money spent. Bravely Second: End Layer Takeover is the job level 7 command ability for the Merchant. It allows the user to spend their level times 50 pg to deal damage to one target that is equal to the money they spent. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Spare Change is an ability usable by Locke (level 35) and Vaan (level 10), and costs 10 CP to equip. During Battle Music Sequences it damages the second enemy to enter based on the player's current score, but reduces their score afterwards. The Millionaire's Tome item allows any character to learn Spare Change. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Spare Change is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It is activated after second enemy appears in Battle Music Sequences (BMS). It deals damage relative to current points and total points will be decreased. It is learned by Edge (level 45), Galuf (level 50), Edgar (level 25), Rinoa (level 50), Laguna (level 75), and Vaan (level 45). It can be taught to any character by using the Millionaire's Tome. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery TAY Wii Gil Toss.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Ability Gil Toss.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY iOS Gil Toss.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). Gil Toss.png|''Final Fantasy V. FFV Zeninage Coin Sprite.png|Effect sprite in ''Final Fantasy V (pre-iOS). FFVI Gil Toss.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Gil Toss.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). Coin.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Gil Toss.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Spare Change.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Spare Change.PNG|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Spare Change.png|Final Fantasy X-2. Ffxii_Gil_Toss.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFTA Gil Toss.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Gil Toss.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Money Talks.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFF2015 Samurai.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Gil Toss - Samurai (M) SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Gil Toss - Samurai (M) SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFAB Gil Toss - Zack UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) Core. FFAB Gil Toss - Zack Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) Core. CD2 Gil Toss.png|''Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Etymology Gil Toss references a popular series of Japanese novels from the 1930s about a policeman in the Edo period named Zenigata Heiji, who captured criminals by throwing coins at them. Trivia * Gil Toss is a popular attack for people who use a cheating device or glitch to gain infinite gil, causing unbelievable damage to an opponent. An example would be in Final Fantasy X-2: if the Samurai dressphere is used and the accessory Invincible (which removes the 9,999-damage cap) is equipped, all the player needs to do is simply use Spare Change and contribute all of their gil. This tactic, which also works in other games, is often used to defeat strong enemies in a matter of seconds. References it:Elemosina pt-br:Gil Toss ru:Метнуть Гил Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade STR Abilities